


hold me tightly

by E_wolfwisegirl



Category: Anne with an E
Genre: 4+1, Anne and Gilbert being there for each other, F/M, Fluff, I just had to write about them, I love these two idiots so much, Reference to character death, Season 3 Spoilers, Shirbert, Spoilers up to season 3 episode 8, basically shirbert hugging, fluff in angsty situations?, my first ever fanfiction, please don't judge too much, sorry in advance for the mediocre writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_wolfwisegirl/pseuds/E_wolfwisegirl
Summary: When their worlds change unpredictably, they find themselves in each other's arms.alternatively 4 times Anne and Gilbert hug kind of platonically and 1 time they don't.awae season 3 spoilers present!
Relationships: Anne Shirley Cuthbert & Ka'kwet (mentioned), Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	hold me tightly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yousens! I'm so happy with how active this fandom has been lately and all that activity inspired me to write this. Be warned, this is my first fanfiction ever and it is unedited. Just letting you know so you don't have any high expectations! This season has been a wild ride so far and I'm so glad to be sharing it with this amazing fandom.
> 
> Season 3 spoilers included so if you want a spoiler free fic, this one sadly isn't for you. It's a 4+1 format and I would classify it as fluff in mostly angsty situations. The last two are just straight up fluff though
> 
> Happy reading!

1.

The first time they hug, Gilbert’s world has once again been shaken.

He was lost in his thoughts and doubts but the sight of his house pulled him back into reality. His house. A building full of ghosts and losses, where yet another person he loved laid dying. Mary had turned that house into a home and it had repaid her back by taking away her life.

He was overcome with emotion and without meaning to, he began to cry. Gilbert tried to contain his tears but the power of grief is too mighty to fight. He felt alone and lost like he was when his father had left him. Drifting aimlessly in a sea and caught in the endless push and pull of the tide, it was like Gilbert was somewhere else. 

Suddenly there were arms around him and warmth is seeping into a body beginning to freeze. Shining red locks and the scent of wildflowers lets him know instinctively that it’s Anne. Gilbert exhaled in relief. He wrapped his arms around her thin frame and pulled her even closer, taking all she was offering. 

They slowly rocked in each other’s hold, mourning together and his grip continued to adjust itself and tighten. Anne knew what he needed when he didn’t know himself. Gilbert was grateful for moments like these, where it was just them connecting without the world in between them. He felt at peace.

All too soon Anne pulls away and Gilbert chased her physical presence without realising it. Her eyes had tears of their own, a mirror to his own misery. He draws strength from her by his side. With a shared nod, they turn in unison ready to face what life had thrown at them again.

2.

The second time they hug, their world is in flames.

Their hard earned victory with the retainment of the printing press and freedom of speech is in ashes. They’ve put out the fire at last but there is only a scarred skeleton of the schoolhouse left behind. The building full of memories and learning is forever lost.

Gilbert had stopped Anne from running into the fire yet again with a firm arm around her waist to hold her back. She had struggled in vain but he held on tightly and pulled her away. Eventually she stopped moving and burrowed into him further, trying to shield herself from the view. Gilbert only wanted to protect her and he could with this. He had changed his positioning to make it easier.

The night was chilly even with the heat of the fire. They stood side by side like that day, limbs intertwined with each other. Anne’s head was tucked under his chin as they leaned onto each other again for support.

It’s public this time where everyone can see it. But no one said anything as they are distraught themselves. Those who did keep looking their way can tell it’s what’s needed for the both of them in that moment. Gilbert unconsciously held her tighter and Anne reciprocated immediately. Proprietary be damned, no one was going to take her out of his hold at that moment.

3.

The third time they hug, Anne’s world had once again been filled with pain.

Gilbert had chased after her when she had received the news. Her native friend’s fate was horrific and the barely concealed distrust in the eyes of her bruised father had clearly shaken her. She had collapsed onto her knees after he had left, telling her that Ka’kwet did not wish to see her. He had stood up and began walking towards her to offer comfort when she had run off.

At first he had been shocked into stillness at her sudden departure. When his brain finally caught up, Gilbert ran in the direction he saw she headed in. After awhile of searching in the woods, he spots a bit of red hair that could only belong to one person. 

Gilbert found her in between the wreckage of the old story club sobbing. His heart hurt at the sight of the girl he loves in pain. Without his permission, his body walked towards her and she was immediately pulled into his embrace. He rubbed soothing circles into skin and whispered condolences into her ear. Gilbert held Anne together as she fell apart.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed before her cries finally went quiet. She remained cocooned in his comfort and calmed down in his familiarity. Anne’s voice was muffled in his coat but he heard it anyways.

“Thank you Gil.”

He smiled into her hair and replied back.

“Anytime Carrots.”

4.

The fourth time they hug, their world is finally alight with joy.

Technically it’s not the fourth time since they’ve taken liberties and hugged plenty since those first few. It was natural for them now. Besides, Gilbert would take any chance he could have her close and be able to touch her. It is their fourth monumental hug, since the others have been in mundane situations. 

Gilbert had run to Green Gables as soon as he had gotten the news. He had been ecstatic! Anne would be too, knowing their hard work had paid off in the best possible way. They did make a pretty good team after all.

She had run out to meet him, her face wearing nervousness and eagerness prominently. After reading the wonderful news that they had tied for first place, an enchanting grin had overtaken her beautiful face. Anne released a shriek of joy and jumped straight into his open arms in celebration.

Energised off the same delight she was experiencing, he picked her up and spun her around multiple times. Their laughter was contagious and their smiles bright. Gilbert had achieved all that he wanted and had the girl of his dreams in his arms celebrating with him. His grin had grown wider because of it.

They stopped spinning before they had gotten too dizzy but remained in a loose hug. His arms around her waist and her’s around his neck as they had chattered away in excitement. Their future seemed to be looking up. As Gilbert had fondly stared at Anne, he couldn’t help but wish that _they_ could be what he wanted them to be.

+1

Their limbs were coiled around each other. Physical affection had become as natural as breathing over the years to them but hugs were still a personal favourite of Gilbert’s. That is until now, where another activity had taken first place. The thought that he could kiss her whenever he wanted and she would kiss back filled him with joy.

It had been a long time coming. Although their engagement would be a lengthy one, it didn’t matter because all they wanted was each other. Dreams of sunbursts, marble halls, elegant functions, and french establishments remained dreams. Reality was composed of just them.

He’d never been happier to be in Anne’s arms and her in his than he was now. They’d finally said it all out loud with no name or feeling to stop the eruption of confessions. In the Blythe orchard, they had stood face to face and looked longingly at the other.

As nature died around them magnificently, their love blossomed beautifully. In their haste to confess, they had talked over each other. It was a habit they had yet to break. Laughing at the awkward instance they had slowed down and taken turns, laying it all out in the open.

Gilbert’s hand kept twitching with the need to touch as the girl he had loved from the moment she hit with him a slate told him she loved him too. The absolute luxury of knowing his Queen Anne loved him just as much and in the same way he did made him burn with emotion, much like the schoolhouse all those years ago.

Their first kiss was indescribable. Soft and gentle, yet passionate at the same time. He couldn’t put it in words. No doubt Anne would, using multiple pages likely and he would adore reading them. He couldn’t wait to see how she would write their story.

They’d ended up in the same position in which they first came together. He spins her just to hear her laugh like the day of the Queens exams results. She rubs patterns into his skin to relax him like he did for her the day she mourned for Ka’kwet. They hold each other just as tightly as they did the first time they hugged.

Gilbert knew he could spend an eternity like this with Anne. He was giddy knowing that he now had that lifetime to do so. They could do this and so much more, as often they wanted to with various additions and different circumstances.

“I have always loved these.”

He hadn’t realised that he had said it out loud until Anne had replied.

“So have I” 

He could hear the smile in her voice. It only served to make his even more cheerful if possible.

A book of their lives had ended and they had reached the point where another was about to start, this time about their life together. Gilbert in that moment knew that no matter what the world had in store for them, that as long as they could hold each other tightly - they would get through it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading until the end! If you'd like to let me know what you thought, that would be wonderful. I welcome any corrections if you want to make them since this is unedited. Otherwise, come say hi on Tumblr! You can find me as ewolfwitchwisegirl :)


End file.
